


Ham Squah: The Squah Shack

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Memes, Multi, Other, kill me, lafayette genuinely likes the nut shack meme, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: laffytaffy: it's the nut shack
mulligone: the what shack
angel.schuy: oh no
angel.schuy: oh god...
pegleg.schuy: ONE OF OUR OWN HAS BEEN INFECTED
laffytaffy: i do not understand what is wring with the peanut home





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Ham Squah! Sorry it's short, I was trying to get it out as soon as I could. Hope y'all enjoy!

laffytaffy: guys  
  
laffytaffy: _guys_  
  
laffytaffy: do you think aliens are real   
  
mulligone: laf its three in the morning dont start tgis  
  
jawn.lawn: ITS NOT THE TIME FOR CONSPIRACIES  
  
laffytaffy: non, john. mon ami. hun. hunbun.  
  
laffytaffy: my dear friend, do not, how you say, dampen my celebration with the rain of your judgmental piss  
  
ham.man: laf wtf  
  
angel.schuy: im 100% sure no american has said that  
  
pegleg.schuy: ever  
  
elizard.schuy: can you guys shut up marias trying to sleep  
  
a.a.ron: tell her i said goodnight. im going to sleep too  
  
ham.man: NO ONE CARES, BURR  
  
ham.man: YOU CAN KISS MY ASGKGZUueJzfiEuaeueuaeu  
  
angel.schuy: what the fuck  
  
mulligone: i just heard a loud bang next door i think alex fell or something  
  
laffytaffy: or john had tried to kill him  
  
laffytaffy: either way, he has taken quite a hard fall  
  
laffytaffy: rest in pieces, Mon ami!  
  
a.a.ron: rest in shit, alex  
  
elizard.schuy: :( stop being so mean  
  
elizard.schuy: im going to check on him  
  
pegleg.schuy: liza please....  
  
laffytaffy: ALIENS ARE REAL AND IN SPACE!!!  
  
mulligone: babe pls ,,,   
  
laffytaffy: non, non!!! the evidence is all here!!!  
  
laffytaffy: [aliens.doc]  
  
angel.schuy: ....  
  
pegleg.schuy: laf thats just a twenty second long video of you screaming  
  
laffytaffy: huh???  
  
laffytaffy: oh....wrong file  
  
laffytaffy: [aliensaredefinitelyreal.doc]  
  
pegleg.schuy: its the...its the same link, laf  
  
laffytaffy: i would like to believe you all are fucking with me, but i will, as they say, "let it slide"  
  
elizard.schuy: uh  
  
pegleg.schuy: ...  
  
angel.schuy: ...well anyways  
  
angel.schuy: yall are invited to come to visit and play mario kart with me  
  
angel.schuy: my doors always unlocked  
  
mulligone: why do you leave your door unlocked  
  
angel.schuy: because i hope someone breaks into my house and kills me in my sleep  
  
pegleg.schuy: [nowthatswhaticalledgy.jpg]  
  
angel.schuy: peggy no  
  
pegleg.schuy: i didnt know you were so edgy, angie  
  
pegleg.schuy: or dare i say...  
  
pegleg.schuy: xX_Owo_D4RK_W0LF_owO_Xx ?  
  
elizard.schuy: GXOGXIDWupEGGY NO  
  
angel.schuy: RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, PEGGY  
  
laffytaffy: [nutshack.vid]  
  
mulligone: lafayette... What the fuck is that  
  
laffytaffy: the nut shack  
  
angel.schuy: LAF N O  
  
angel.schuy: LEAVE THAT IN THE DEEPEST CIRCLE OF HELL WHERE IT BELONGS  
  
laffytaffy: but whats wrong with it??  
  
jawn.lawn: yall i just got alex to finally sleep and he fucking bit my arm thirty times im dating this asshole  
  
mulligone: john help laf found the nut shack memes  
  
jawn.lawn:  
  
 _jawn.lawn has left the chat._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave suggestions for any titles- I'll most definitely use them! Every hit, kudos and comment mean the world to me.
> 
> hmu: @musicalstheatre on instagram.


End file.
